I Hate Loving You
by wellhellothere
Summary: Temari can't understand why Shikamaru always has to ruin everything. Shikatema fluff. R&R.


**I Hate Loving You **

**Shikatema OneShot**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**(All the _italic_ parts are Temari's thoughts.)**

_Why does he have to do that?_

_Everything he does gets on my nerves!_

_Like that time when he comes up to me and offers to show me around. And right when I start thinking that he actually wants to spend this time with me, he says "It's a drag but Lady Hokage said I have to show you around…since I'm your escort and all."_

_I mean, why can't he just leave it with "Wanna go look around Konoha for a while?"_

_Why does he ruin everything!_

_Stupid lazy-ass with his pineapple head and his horribly pale skin…and… those deeply sensitive eyes and that…sweet…sweet…smile…_

_Wait! What am I thinking?_

_C'mon, Temari! What's wrong with you, girl? Get it together._

_Remember that time when he asked you to go out cloud watching with him?_

_I was really enjoying that time alone with him and then he goes and ruins it again! "I'm glad you like clouds too."_

_Okay. That was fine…but he continues; "Now I can just bring you here, rather than having to bother to think of something to do with you each day. This escort thing is so troublesome sometimes."_

_I could have screamed!_

_Why did I even dare to think that he would actually like me? This hurts. Getting my hopes up and then he just ruins it. It really hurts._

_I can't help it. I do like him but there's too much stuff in the way._

_It's hard enough when you have two way too over protective brothers, there's a three year age gap and you live three days away from the guy you're falling for._

"Temari, are you okay?"

_Great. And now I'm crying in front of him too!_

"Temari, are you crying…?"

"I'm fine, now shut-up and leave me alone!" I murmured quietly, fiercely wiping away the tears that had magically appeared out of nowhere.

"No you're not. You're crying. Why? Did I do something wrong?" his eyes were so soft right then.

"Did I do something wrong, Temari?" he repeated.

"No…I don't know…yes…yes you did." I gave up lying to him and sat up from the soft grass. Looking down at him I saw his eyes grow wide in shock.

_That just makes it worse! He doesn't even know what he has done wrong!_

He lay there looking up at me, his eyes portraying more and more hurt as I continued.

"You ruin everything! I actually thought that you might like me! But you always say that you hate me…and it hurts Shikamaru!"

"I never said I hated you…" he said quietly. His voice was shaky. 'Seeing Temari this upset is somehow making my chest sting. What's up with that?' he thought.

I couldn't believe what I heard. He sounded hurt. _Did I do something wrong?_

"I thought that you might, at least, _like_ me. I really look forward to coming to see Konoha and to see…you. But the minute I get here, you start saying how much you hate me being around and how 'troublesome' it is!"

_Why is he just lying there? What am I saying? Where is all this coming from? Where did I find the courage to talk to him like this?_

"I…I…I love you, Shikamaru! And I hate it!"

_Wait, oh Kami! I better undo that…_

_Got it!_

"I hate loving you!"

With that, I collapsed on top of him and buried my face into his vest, letting all those tears just flow out.

And then I felt those strong, worn-out arms wrap around me. He was so warm…and so…close…

"I hate loving you, too." he whispered tenderly into my hair.

I could feel him smile into my head. He was kissing my head.

I turned my head to look at him as he pulled out my hair ties. He was smiling at me. And he had such a caring look in his eyes. I couldn't help but let my eyes linger on his soft looking lips.

_Are they really soft? Would he let me find out?_

But I needn't worry about if he was a good kisser or not much longer. I suddenly felt his tender lips on mine. I pressed my lips harder against his as I enjoyed my first kiss. With the only person that I truly loved and the only person that I truly hated.

When he pulled back I couldn't help but moan slightly. He chuckled then.

We just stared at each other. Both of us completely shocked. Had we really just kissed each other willingly?

I saw a smile play on the corners of his lips and his eyes adopted that soft, caring,…loving look that I had only ever seen him wear when looking at me.

It was then that his words were finally processed properly in my brain.

"_I hate loving you, too."_

**Hope you all like. Sorry about the OOC stuff. I'm working on that.**

**Please review and make me happy!**

**First fanfic ever so be nice!**

**Please tell if there is anything I have to work on.**

**Go on! Purple box! CLICK!**


End file.
